Play Time
by Serith Moren
Summary: ..:Yaoi Lemon:.. Mithos x Genis. Mithos takes Genis to a secret spot just for the two of them. Gee, I wonder what happens there? Let's just say this play time is not so innocent...


"Wow… this place is absolutely beautiful, Mithos," I spoke, almost whispering, as he uncovered my eyes.

This summoned a humble smile on his lips, "I thought you would like it."

"You can see all of the stars reflecting on the water," I was saying silly things, but those things was just reaction he was looking for, "they are so bright. I love it here."

"Come sit with me," he had already made himself comfortable and I was too distracted to notice.

I obeyed and took my place next to him. The grass was cold but it felt nice on the back of my neck as I lay down to get a better look at the masterpiece in front of me. "Why did you take me here?" the second I asked I wished I held my tongue. Why would I question something so kind?

He gave a little shrug, undermining all the thoughts behind his intent, "I want a place for us… just us. A place where we can be alone and no one can get in our way."

"Hmm," I replied, most likely giving him the impression that I was not listening for the answer he gave.

So he showed me another. "Genis," he called my name to gather my attention. It was not the name that caught it but rather the sound of his voice.

"…Yggdrasill-?" before I could even finish sitting up, the tall blond angel was leaning over me. I was back on the ground again.

He leaned in close, "my, you are cute when you blush."

"I-I-I…" I did not even know what I was going to say. I was suddenly stiff with nervousness. I had no idea how to react to such things.

A finger touched my lips as his stroked against my ear, "hush."

I could not stay quiet, "w-what are you doing?"

"I'm pleasing you," he answered in a low, husky voice. He leaned back so he could look into my eyes. He smirked at his discovery, "or perhaps I am just pleasing myself?"

I tilted my head, escaping from his stare. He then took advantage of my exposed neck, ticking it with his warm tongue. I shrunk away but he simply moved to my collarbone, nipping at it weakly. He gave one more seductive lick before he paused.

"So," he climbed fully on top of me and seized my wrists, "do I need to hold you down or not?"

My heart was beating hard against my chest. I could not tell if the emotion I was feeling was fear or excitement. In my confusion, I struggled against him but his grip was far stronger. …Why did I like this so much?

"Alright, just don't struggle too hard. As much as I would love to see your beautiful face in pain I cannot go off bruising you or making you bleed. Your friends will never leave you to me again."

"…Can you bring Mithos back?" I managed to fit in.

"Don't be silly, I am Mithos. It is just easier for me to take advantage of you in this body," he said while squeezing my wrists a little harder to prove his point. "I can't have you overpowering me."

"What has gotten into you?" I asked, even though this hint of lust was getting to me.

"Hmm? It is not about what has gotten into me," he pressed his hips against my body so I could feel how hard he was. "It is about what is going into you."

Chills ran down my spine and I swallowed my mouth dry. This brought his attention back to my blushing face. He gently placed a kiss on my cheek, then one on the corner of my mouth. His soft tongue began there and stroked its way along my bottom lip. He flicked at it a few times to tease me into drawing mine. My resistance only made him more desperate, desperate enough to dip his tongue in and taste it for himself. He gave a slight moan of pleasure when he finally got what he wanted, his hands subconsciously gripping tighter as if he wanted to knead. Craving more, he grew aggressive so I had no choice but to give it to him. He let one of my wrists go so he could stroke my jaw. He then roughly held it still so he could venture in deeper at his own will.

My slightly sore but free hand moved to push him off. Did it not work because he was too strong or perhaps I was not trying as hard as I could have…? No, I did not want him off me at all. I wanted to challenge him. I wanted him to be rough with me.

He snatched my wrist once again. I was expecting him to force it back, but instead his tongue found a new place to play. He rolled it across my finger tips, testing each one for sensitivity. When he made his choice he sucked on it rather suggestively, taking it in as deep as possible. I watched for a moment, almost completely captivated by his smooth movements. When I finally caught myself, I jerked my hand. Not liking to be interrupted, he bit my finger and placed my hand back above my head. "Behave."

Yggdrasill shifted a bit as if to remind me of what was pressing against me. Hesitantly, he let go of my hands, watching me very carefully as if I was a cornered animal about to strike. When assured that I stay still, he slowly stripped himself of his clothing. Yes, I'm sure I could have ran at that point… but I was under his spell again. He was intriguing to watch for he moved so well. Everything about him was flawless; including his bare chest, structured build, perfect skin, and his…

"…Starting to enjoy yourself?" his silky voice leaked past my thoughts. He had caught my gaze and followed it to… himself.

I squeezed my eyes shut, "No! I-I just… I…!"

"Of course not," he mocked with a twisted sort of laugh. My own erection told him otherwise. "This is not fair; I'm completely exposed yet you are all dressed. It is time to make things even."

"W-what!?" I chocked as he roughly ripped off my shirt. He towered over me and slowed his pace as his fingers reached the hem of my pants. He tugged, but did not yet give the effort to actually remove them. He was teasing me again; he wanted me to want them off. …and I did. Slowly, inch by inch they were lowered. Lowered enough that I was exposed as well. He did not bother to continue what he started and left my pants there. He arched up so his length touched mine. The settle action sent a surprisingly strong wave of aching pleasure.

"Genis…" my name never sounded so wonderful.

Yggdrasill was suddenly aggressive again. He had grown harder between his legs and a hunger burnt within him that he would surely kill to feed. He pulled my pants to my ankles and left them there. At first I thought of it as sloppiness until he squirmed his way between them and my legs. I was lifted into an accessible position until I felt the tip of his penis resting at the rim.

Frozen to the spot, I waited. I could feel myself slightly trembling. Time seemed to pause at the wrong moment. I was scared after all. …But I was also excited.

Without any warning I felt a stinging pain. It caused me to cry out and latch to the angel on top of me. I was shocked into thrashing, but my pants acted like rope and refused to let me part. Instead I ended up pushing Yggdrasill back in causing a moan rumbled from his throat. He kept a consistent, steady rhythm. He refused to stop for me. After a while the stinging faded to tingling numbness… then, strangely, it felt good. Really good.

It was also strangely satisfying to feel him inside me, knowing that each thrust brought him immense pleasure. Each push and every withdrawal against the tight entrance stimulated him closer and closer to what he was searching for.

I was panting hard. My breath was short and fast as if I had been running for hours. For a reason unknown to me, I would gasp every now and then. Yggdrasill obviously enjoyed this. My back arched in just the perfect way so he did not have to hold my hips anymore to keep me in the right place. However, he would not let go. He could not deal with any slight change when it felt so nice.

"…Stop…" I cooed quietly. It was not audible enough for him to even react at all. "Stop…" I said again a little louder. This time he thrust harder to say, "no". "Stop," I persisted, this time trying to push his hips away from me, but this simply pleased him. He loved it when I fought back. "Stop!" I ordered firmly. My tone had altered so much it scared him into obeying. He was completely still for a moment, then looked up at me with eyes full of regret and shame.

I could have played with this, but I would ease his worries, "I can't have you finishing too quickly, now can I?"

"You…" he growled. He thrust one last time before he pulled out. My pants finally came off completely so he could sit up properly. Even though the cloth only sat at my feet, I felt so much barer without them and Yggdrasill's warmth.

It was strange to witness my own actions; I reached out for him and pulled him close to me and rested my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around my small frame and I was warm again. I could hear his heart, beating as fast as his hips moved. I could feel his chest heaving in parallel to my heavy breath.

A kiss was placed on the top of my head. I cocked my head up to receive another on the bridge of my nose. Then my mouth… my neck… chest… stomach… then finally to the very tip of my hard penis. It tickled in a very pleasant manner. I wanted another, but I was never given it. He had made his way to the base of my erection and licked. Slowly he ran his way back up, then down again. I let my head roll back and I closed my eyes. Back up. I moaned. Back down. I cursed under my breath. Back up and down, up and down. He then abandoned his pattern and took me fully into his mouth. The warmth, the wetness… the sensations were too much to take in. I felt a light sucking and I gripped onto the back of his head, pulling at his hair slightly. It was hard to hold myself back from ripping it out of his skull when he was so talented. I was so much weaker then him. I could feel myself reaching a climax far before his thrusting was bringing him. He knew this too. I'm sure anyone within five yards could tell you the same with the volume of my screams.

"Y-ygg… Yggdras-" his name was far too long to long to call during sex, yet alone pronounce two syllables. My orgasm was barely two sucks away. He stopped after one and decided to have me finish on teasing the tip with his simple licks. I could feel the warm liquid drizzle down between my legs and all over. Only then could I say his entire name.

"Hmm… So much for playing hard to get," he teased as he went to resume where he left off.

Ignoring his comment, I stopped him once again. "Lay down."

He looked confused, unsure of what I had planned, but he knew that this kitten had claws and would get his way if he wanted it enough.

We switched positions. When he finally relaxed on the grass I straddled Yggdrasill and slowly lowered myself on top of him. It was my turn to please him. I started off slow, lifting and declining myself at a steady pace. His itching fingers finally were able to knead against my sides. They turned into scratches as I quickened my pace for him. In the midst of bliss he lost control again. Viciously, he grabbed my hips and forced them still. Taking things into his own power, he began thrusting upwards into me; harder and rougher then even before.

The expression on his face was a mix between domination, anger and even pain, but most of all it read satisfaction. His gorgeous body glistened with sweat. His movement was slightly shaky, not as smooth as before, which was his way of letting me know that he was reaching his own climax.

I let him orgasm inside of me and stay there until he grew limp. I could feel the liquid spreading and leaking out of me.

I sprawled next to him, both of us too weak to do more then sit there and pant our way back to strength.

"Genis," his voice was back to normal but it sounded troubled. He was his young self again, "I'm sorry. I scared you! I pushed you too far… I-!"

"I liked it," I interrupted.

"Y-you did…?"

"Well, obviously." I rolled my eyes. It was my turn to smirk and mock him as he had mocked me.

He smirked right back, "Good, because I want to play with you again in this body!"

" . . . "


End file.
